Hungry Eyes
by CarelessLove91
Summary: A new kid comes into town and he quickly becomes friends with Tommy and the gang. But what happens when he starts to have an obsession with Kimberly? Complete!
1. Justin

Summary: A new kid comes into town and he quickly becomes friends with Tommy and the gang. But what happens when he starts to have an obsession with Kimberly?

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers.

It was July the middle of summer vacation Kimberly Hart was bored out of her mind was an understatement. She was in the library for her summer job, she was sorting through the books putting them in the right places. Why in the world would her mother sign her up for this job in the first place? Kim had finally finished putting the books away and she sat down on a chair and she took in a deep breath.

"Well someone seems bored" Kim turned around in her chair to see her boyfriend Tommy Oliver standing in front of the desk.

"Oh my god thank god you came to visit me. I was so bored" Kim said standing up and hugging him. Tommy smirked and he kissed her.

"No problem Beautiful. So what time are you getting off of work?" asked Tommy softly as he looked around the quite library. "Boy its dead in here"

Kim laughed as she also looked around the quite library. "Tell me about it. And I get out in about an hour" Tommy sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well I have to get to the youth center to teach my classes" Tommy kissed her forehead.

Kimberly groaned and pouted. "Do you have to go?"

"Yes I have to go! But come by after work the whole gang will be there" Tommy let her go and she stepped back slightly.

Yeah I can swing by for a little bit" Kim said looking up at him.

"Alright see you there. Bye" Tommy walked away and Kimberly went back to her desk and started to look through the books that were being checked in. When Tommy got into the youth center he seen his friends were there at the usual table. But then he saw a new kid sitting beside Rocky. "Hey guys" Tommy walked up to the table.

Jason looked up from the table then he looked down at his watch. "Oh hey Tommy, wow your actually here early" The gang started to laugh.

"Funny. I only left early so I can go see Kimberly" Tommy said with a smirk. "Who's this" Tommy gestured his head to wards the new kid.

"I'm Justin Smith, just moved here I live next door to Rocky" Tommy smiled and he shook his hand.

"Tommy Oliver, welcome to Angel Grove" Tommy took a seat next to Aisha.

Aisha looked over at Tommy "So how is princess Kimberly anyway?" Tommy smirked.

"Bored. She can't wait to get off of work" Tommy said with a laugh.

"And you just left her? That's real nice of you" Kat said looking at her friend with a smile. Tommy just shrugged.

"What she's getting off in an hour anyway and besides she's coming right over here after work" Tommy said. Kat and Aisha both rolled there eyes.

"Still it's messed up" Aisha said as she drink from her smoothie.

"Well anyway know that we all that little fact. Justin why did you move to Angel Grove" Rocky asked as he looked at Aisha then at Justin.

"Oh I just ran into some problems so my parents wanted me to start over and have a fresh start" Justin said not really wanting to get into the real details of what happened. Tommy looked at his watch.

"Come on guys we have a class to teach" Tommy stood up. Jason and Rocky stood up.

"Hey Justin you can watch us teach and the girls could tell you more about Angel Grove" Rocky said as he walked away.

"Alright cool" Justin said as he turned to wards the two girls. Kimberly had gotten out of her car and she made her way to wards the youth center doors. Kimberly walked inside and she saw Tommy teaching his class with the guys. The minute Kimberly walked inside the youth center a pair of eyes instantly followed her every move from the bar. Justin was absolutely took-en away by her.

"Woah" was all that came out of Justin's mouth as he seen her. His eye's followed her as she made her way to wards the table that he was just at. _"She is gorgeous" _Justin thought as he watched her smiling as she took her seat. Once Justin got his food he made his way to wards the table and he took his seat. He seen her look up at him with a questioning look.

"Kimberly this is Justin Smith he just moved here. Justin this is our friend and Tommy's girlfriend Kimberly Hart" Kat said with a smile. Kimberly offered a smile to wards him and she shook his hand. Once there hands made contact Justin felt a sudden tingle in him and he smiled at her. Kimberly let go of his hand and she placed it on the table.

"So Justin how do you like Angel Grove so far?" Kim asked as she looked at him.

I'm starting to like it much more now" Justin said.

"Oh that's good" Kim said. They both fell into an awkward silence. Aisha sighed.

"So Kim how was work at the library?" Aisha asked with a smile hoping to lighten the mood.

Kim gave her look and she smirked. "One word. Boring" Aisha and Kat both laughed.

"Oh come on it can't be _that_ bad!" Kat said laughing. Kim gave her a look as she took some of Aisha's French fries.

"Yeah well you're not the one who's working with Mrs.Wilson now are you?" Kim asked with a sigh.

"Mrs.Wilson is nice" Kat said.

"Um a hello! When you work with you then you can tell me if you think she is still nice" Kim said. While Kimberly was talking Tommy, Rocky and Jason had came over. Tommy came up behind Kim and he wrapped his arms around her and he kissed her cheek. Kimberly smiled and she looked at him. "Hey" Justin clenched and un-clenched his fist has he watched the two of them.

"You working tomorrow?" Tommy sat down beside her as he held her hand. Kimberly shook her head no.

"Tomorrow's my day off luckily. And I just need to rest" Kim rubbed the back of her neck as she looked at him. Aisha smirked and she patted Kim's knee.

"Aw! Our little working girl is already getting tired" Aisha said. The group laughed and Kimberly rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up people. _I'm_ the one who's making money" Kim said with a smile. The hung out for a little while longer before they all started to leave. "Bye guys" Kim hugged Aisha, Kat, Jason and Rocky. She shook Justin's hand again. "Nice meeting you Justin" Kimberly smiled.

"C'mon beautiful" Tommy said reaching for her hand. The couple walked out of the youth center and Justin watched them talking her car and he smiled.

"I've gotta have her" Justin said watching her drive off. Now he really has to work hard to get to her seeing that she has a boyfriend. Justin Smith always get's what he wants and he has his eyes set on Kimberly.

_I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feelin' that won't subside  
I look at you and i fantasize  
You're mine tonight  
Now i've got you in my sights_

AN: That was the first chapter to _Hungry Eyes_ hope you all liked it. And yes this is the same Justin from _Summer Love _just a bit more creepier. So please read and review!


	2. Flowers

Summary: A new kid comes into town and he quickly becomes friends with Tommy and the gang. But what happens when he starts to have an obsession with Kimberly?

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers.

It was a little bit around eleven in the morning when Kimberly had woken up. She groaned at the harsh sun light coming through her bedroom window. Curse her mother for doing this to her. Kimberly threw the covers over her head as she sighed. She heard a knock at her door and she pulled the covers back slight.

"Come in" came her muffled reply. She peeked as her mother came through the door holding a bouquet of flowers. She instantly sat up. "Aw mom you came to apologize for opening my blinds with flowers?How Sweet" Caroline smirked at her daughter as she handed her the flowers.

"Not a chance. A delivery boy just dropped these off for you, Tommy's a real sweet boy for doing this" Caroline said and she walked out of the room. Kim smiled as she looked at the flowers, she brought them up to her nose and she smelled them.

Kimberly pulled out the card and she smiled as she read it "To my beautiful Kimberly"

She stood up and she put them in a vase that was on her dresser. Kim showered and got dressed, she went downstairs after her mom had left for work and she went off to the youth center. When she walked up to the youth center she seen Tommy getting ready to walk inside also.

"Tommy!" Kim called as she ran up to him smiling. Tommy turned around and he grunted a little as she jumped into his arms and gave him a kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" Kim smiled as Tommy put her down.

"Like you don't know. The flowers you sent to me which are very lovely I might add" Kimberly answered with a smirk. Tommy raised an eye brow as he looked at her. "You did send me flowers...right?"

Tommy shook his head no as he looked at her. "Beautiful as much as I want to say yes I didn't send you any flowers"

Kimberly looked at him confused for a moment then she quickly recovered. "You didn't? Are you sure you just forgot that you sent them to me?"

Tommy shook his head no once again as he looked at her confused also "I'm positive I would remember if I sent you flowers Kim. Was there a card?"

Kimberly nodded. "Yeah and it said, To my beautiful Kimberly. You're the only person that calls me beautiful so..." Kim trailed off as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"It could be just a secret admire" Tommy answered it.

"And that doesn't make you jealous at all?" Kim asked. Tommy smirked.

"Not at all, I already got you" Tommy replied with a smile as he headed into the youth center. Kimberly quickly followed in after him. Once the couple went inside Justin emerged from the side of the youth center smiling.

_"Oh you don't have to be jealous Tommy but you do have to worry, Kimberly will be mine"_ Justin thought with a slight smirk on his face. Yes it was true Justin was the one who sent her flowers, how does he know where she lives? He just followed her home last night that's all. He saw the smile on her face when she seen Tommy and he knew pretty soon she will look and smile at him that way. Justin made his way up to the steps and he walked inside of the youth center and he sat down at the table with the girls

"Hey ladies" Justin said as he sat down.

"Hi Justin!" they all said with smiles as he sat down.

"Kimberly don't worry you shouldn't't worry about it. It's probably just Skull you know he has a crush on you" Kat said.

"Yeah right, he doesn't like me anymore. Not that I don't think he does" Kim replied as she scratched her head. Justin smirked on the inside, this whole secret admire thing had Kimberly thinking hard about who liked her, if only she knew it was him.

"What's going on?" asked Justin looking at the three girls.

"Someone sent me flowers today and I don't know who it is. I thought it was Tommy but it wasn't him" answered Kim as she looked at the new guy. Justin shrugged.

"Well like Kat said you shouldn't't worry about it the guy would stop once he realizes you don't like him" answered Justin. _"Ha I won't stop 'cause I will get her"_ Justin thought.

Kim smiled and she shrugged "Yeah I guess you guys are right I shouldn't' sweat it so much"

"That's the spirit Kim! Oh shoot! Kat come on we gotta go to the animal shelter" Aisha said.

"Oh yeah come on let's go" Kat and Aisha stood up.

"Bye Kim, bye Justin!" the two girls said as they left. Kim smiled as they left and she shook her head as she turned her attention back to Justin.

"So where's _Tommy_?" Justin asked saying Tommy's name bitterly but it went unnoticed by Kimberly.

"He and the guys went to go change for there class" Kim answered. Justin nodded and he looked around the room and then back at the beautiful girl sitting in front of him.

"So how long have you and _Tommy_ been dating?" asked Justin once again saying Tommy's name bitterly.

"Two years" replied Kimberly with a smile.

_"I can definitely break that relationship" _Justin thought. Justin stared at Kimberly and she started feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"So um...are you going to Angel Grove High?" asked Kim trying to break the ice.

"Yeah I am, i'm going to be a senior this year" answered Justin with smile. Kimberly smiled back.

"Oh cool you'll be graduating with us then. Maybe we all will have classes with you" replied Kim. Justin nodded and he smiled at her. "Excuse me i'll be back" Justin watched as she stood up and walked off. He looked at the spot she sat at and he he looked down and he seen her lip gloss laying on the table. He looked to see if anybody was looking and he took it. He opened it and smelled it.

"Mmmm strawberry banana" Justin whispered as he smelled it. He closed it and put it in his pocket. He smiled as he thought about how they would look on her lips. Those lips...the lips that he wanted to so badly feel on his own, the lips the he just wanted to touch and just kiss. He longed to kiss her. He didn't care how crazy he sounded it but he want's Kimberly and he would have her one way or another.

Justin watched as she came back over to the table. "Justin I gotta go. I got called into the library"

"Oh I was just leaving too I'll walk with you outside" Justin said. Kim smiled and nodded and they walked out together. Right when Kim walked out Tommy came outside and Justin seen him .Tommy watched as Justin put a hand on Kim's shoulder and he seen Justin glare at him hard.

"Thanks for walking me out her Justin. I'll see you later" Kim said with a smile as she pulled off in her car. Justin smiled as he watched her drive off.

"See ya later Beautiful" Justin said softly.

_With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and i can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and i  
_

AN: There is chapter 2 thank you to everyone who reviewed for the first chapter. Please review again!


	3. The Library

Summary: A new kid comes into town and he quickly becomes friends with Tommy and the gang. But what happens when he starts to have an obsession with Kimberly?

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers.

Rocky came out and he seen Tommy looking at the door with a strange look on his face and he went over and tapped him on the shoulder quickly getting his attention. Tommy turned around and he nodded his head at him.

"Yeah man?" asked Tommy quickly. Rocky looked at him questionally.

"What were you looking at?" Rocky replied as he looked towards the door then back at Tommy.

"It was just...I came out here and I seen Kim and Justin leaving together and he had his hand on her shoulder and he was glaring at me" Tommy said. Rocky raised an eyebrow at his friend. "And the crazy thing about it is that someone sent Kimberly flowers and I think it was Justin"

"Justin? Why would he send Kim flowers? He just moved here I doubt he sent her the flowers I bet it was just Skull, you know he still likes her. No need to worry man" Rocky patted Tommy on the shoulder and he went over to the class. Tommy sighed maybe Rocky was right. He went over to Rocky and Jason and they started to teach the class.

At the library Kimberly had to help Mrs.Wilson put back some of the books that she had forgotten to put away. Kimberly was in the back part of the library when she had this weird feeling that someone was watching her.

She slowly turned around as she got off of the stool. "Mrs.Wilson is that you?" Kimberly started walking around to see who was in there, she quickly turned around when she heard a book drop. Kimberly sighed after she realized nobody was in there with her. "I must be going crazy" Kim murmered as she picked the book up and walked out. Kimberly said goodbye to Mrs.Wilson and she left the library in a hurry.

She had this weird feeling that someone was following her around and she didn't like it one bit. "Hey!" Kim shrieked and she jumped and turned around with a hand over her chest.

"AISHA! Do.Not.Scare.Me.Like.That.Again!" Kim exclaimed as she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. Why are you so jumpy?" Aisha asked looking at her friend concerned.

Kimberly sighed as she rubbed her head. "I...I just feel like someone's following me and it's really creeping me out"

"Kimberly, girl don't be so paronoid your just letting this flower person get the better of you. Now what you need is to come to the movies with your dearest bestest friend"

"And what are we going to see?" asked Kimberly with a smile.

"Well I've been meaning to go see Scream" replied Aisha.

Kim raised an eyebrow as she looked at her friend surprised. "Scream? You want to Scream?"

"Yeah I heard it's really good, come on Kim! Please, please!" Aisha begged as she pouted. Kim smirked and she shook her head giving in.

"Fine!" Aisha clapped and they ran off to Kim's car. Once the girls left Justin walked out of the bushes.

"Hmm the movies? Good idea"

At the youth center Tommy was in his locker putting away his clothes from working out and he noticed something missing. "Man where are thoes pictures?"

"What pictures?" Jason asked as he looked over at his friend.

"My pictures of Kim and I aren't in here and I could of sworn I had them in here" Tommy replied as he looked through his locker.

Jason shrugged not knowing the answer for him. "Maybe you took 'em home with you. Or you could have replaced them"

"Yeah they could be at my house I probably just replaced them" Tommy sighed as he shook his head. Tommy and the guys got up and they walked out of the gym and into the youth center.

_I wanna hold you so hear me out  
I wanna show you what love's all about  
Darlin' tonight  
Now i've got you in my sights_

AN: And that was the third chapter! Please read and review and thanks for the reviews for the first and second chapter. I know short chapter but they will be getting longer.


	4. Basketball

Summary: A new kid comes into town and he quickly becomes friends with Tommy and the gang. But what happens when he starts to have an obsession with Kimberly?

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers.

A couple of days later Justin was at the park with the guys playing a game of basketball. It was Tommy and Jason against Rocky and Justin. Justin wasn't playing that well because he was so busy waiting to see if Kimberly was coming that his mind wasn't even paying attention to the game.

"Man I thought you said, you could play basketball" Rocky said. Justin looked at him as he drank from his water ball.

"I _can_ play basketball I'm just a little off today" Justin replied with a slight attitude as he stood up and started bouncing the ball. Justin looked up when he heard an all to familiar laugh. It was Kimberly, Aisha and Katherine. His eyes were only set on Kimberly and he smiled once he saw her. She nearly took his breath away, he's never felt this way about any other girl well except for his ex.

"Hey Justin you OK?" Justin turned his head to see Tommy standing in front of him. Justin nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine" Justin said as he kept bouncing the ball. He then looked at Kim then at Tommy and smirked. "Do you wanna play a one on one game?" Tommy smirked at him.

"Sure but with the way you were just playing I'm definitely going to win" Tommy said confidently. Justin rolled his eyes as he threw the ball to Tommy kind of hard. Tommy caught the ball and he started dribbling it. Once Justin realized that Kim was watching them he decided to pump his game up. Right when Tommy was about to shoot Justin jumped up and blocked it. Everyone looked shocked, and Justin smirked. Tommy was winning the game because Justin was just trying to show off for Kimberly.

"WOO! Go Tommy!" Kim yelled as she clapped with a smile. Tommy looked over at her and she smiled and he winked at her. Justin saw this and he got mad at...he wanted her to notice _him_.

Kat looked over at Kimberly and she nudged her slightly. "This game is getting a little heated huh?" Kim nodded as she watched them play.

"Oh most definitely...especially Justin, do you see how hard he's playing?" Kim asked as she looked at her two friends.

"I know they better stop before someone get's..." Aisha started but she got cut off by a yell. The three girls turned there heads to see Tommy holding his wrist. Kimberly jumped up and she ran to her boyfriend.

"Tommy man I'm so sorry" Justin said going over to his 'friend'. Justin watched as Kimberly held Tommy's wrist being gentle with it. Justin watched as she whispered words to him and through all of his pain he seen Tommy smiling at her.

"Come on Handsome we should get you to the hospital" Kim said as they stood up together.

Tommy just shook it off. "Nah Beautiful it's fine" Kim gave him a questioning look.

"Babe you should really get that checked out it could be broken" Kim said concerned.

"Kim it's probably just a sprain"

"Still! Just get it checked out. Please! Do it for me" Kim pouted as she batted her eyelashes at him.

Tommy sighed and he gave in. "Alright come on" Kim smiled and she got her keys.

"I'll see you guy's later!" Kim called over her shoulder as she walked with Tommy to her car. Justin watched enviously as Kimberly walked away with Tommy. So is that all it took for him to give some attention from her? To get hurt? About an hour later the gang was at the youth center waiting for Tommy and Kim to get back.

"Did Kim call you 'Sha?" Kat asked as she looked down at her watch. Aisha looked up at her and she shook her head no.

"Nope she didn't call me. I hope Tommy's alright" The questions were answered when Tommy and Kim walked through the youth center doors.

"I was right he needed medical attention. He sprained his wrist, doctors said it should be good in about a week or so" Kim said as she took her seat.

"Tommy listen I'm sorry about earlier" Justin said trying to make a good impression with Kimberly.

Tommy looked up at him. "Don't worry man it wasn't your fault the game got a little heated so I'm not going to blame you. But I will like a rematch" Justin smiled and he nodded.

Kimberly rolled her eyes and she shook her head. "Yeah you'll be doing that when your wrist heals " Kimberly patted his shoulder with a smile.Kimberly looked at her watch and she looked to wards Aisha and Katherine. "Come on let's go to the mall for awhile I saw that there was a sale going on in some of the stores"

"Yeah sure I need to do a little shopping" Kat said as she stood up with a smile. Kimberly looked to wards Tommy with a smile and she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"See ya later Handsome, I'll call you later or I'll stop by to check up on you" Kim said. Tommy nodded and he winked at her.

"Alright Beautiful" Tommy replied with a smile. The girls nodded and they stood up and they smiled at the boys.

"Bye boys" Kim said with a smile as she waved at them and they walked off. Justin watched as she walked away, while the guys weren't looking Justin pretended his mother was calling him on his cell and he had to leave.

"Damn sorry guy's gotta go emergency" Justin said.

"It's OK man see you later" Jason replied. Justin smiled and he walked away.

_"Look's like I'm going to the mall"_ Justin thought as he walked out the youth center doors.

_With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and i can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and i  
_

AN: And there's the 4th chapter! Hope you all like it, please read & review.


	5. The Mall

Summary: A new kid comes into town and he quickly becomes friends with Tommy and the gang. But what happens when he starts to have an obsession with Kimberly?

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers.

At the mall the girls were walking around going to the stores just to shop around. Kat held up a pink top and she smiled at Kimberly. "Kimberly this would look so good on you. And there's one in yellow for you 'Sha" Kat handed the two girls the shirts.

Kim smiled as she took the shirt and looked it over. "Well hey get one for yourself too! We can all buy these shirts and be triplets"

Aisha nodded. "Well yeah but she's gonna have to get it in a different color though 'cause you already have pink. So baby purple?" Aisha searched the racks for the color. Kat took it with a smile.

"Cool. Now all we have to do is find bottoms and we'll be all set" Kat said with a smile. Kimberly was looking for either shorts, skirts, or capris that they could wear with the skirts when she thought she saw someone staring at her out of the corner of her eye. She turned around quickly but saw nobody there, she had been havng that feeling ever since she got those flowers.

"Your just being paranoid Kim calm down" Kimberly told her self as she looked around the store. Kimberly looked towards her right and she seen Aisha and Kat laughing at one of the shirts that had something on it.

_"Pink looks good on you"_

Kimberly jumped as she heard the voice. She looked around but saw no one around her. Kim just shook it off once again thinking it was someone talking to somebody else.

_"You should get that white skirt Kim"_

Kimberly gasped as she heard the voice once again. Aisha and Kat walked over to her concerned. "Are you ok?" Kat asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Kim nodded.

"Y...yeah I'm fine. I'm fine" Kim whispered she was seriously scared now someone was _definetly_ talking to _her_.

Aisha smiled as she pulled out the white skirt. "Oh la la. We should totally get this"

Kat nodded as she picked the skirt out to. "Oh yes weew gonna look so good. Come on Kim!" Kim jumped and she took the skirt off of the rack and she went over to pay for it. When all the stuff was paid for they left the store and decided to walk around more. They went into the food court. Kim and Kat were sittinf down eating there food waiting for Aisha to return from the bathroom.

Katherine instantly noticed how jumpy her friend was being. She watched as Kim looked around the food court as if she suspected someone was watching her. "What is wrong with you?"

Kim turned to her. "What?"

"What is wrong with you? You've been jumpy ever since we left Delia's. Tell me"

Kim looked down wanting to tell her _'everythings ok' _but she couldn't. "I feel like someone's following me around and it's really scaring me. I was hearing voices in the store telling me I look good in pink"

Kat looked surprised. "Voices? Are you sure it wasn't someone else they were talking to?"

Kim shook her head no. "No they even said my name. I've been feeling like this since I got those flowers"

"Did you tell Tommy?" Kat asked.

"No I don't wanna worry him" Kim replied. Aisha came walking back to the table. "Hey! You guy's ready to go I'm feeling tired"

Aisha nodded. "Yeah come on" The girls grabbed there things and they exited the mall. "Hey Kim looks like you have a ticket"

Kim took it off her windsheild. "What! I'm not parkin..."

Aisha and Kat looked at each other then back to there friend. Her face was pale and surprised. "Kim? What is?" Aisha asked. Kimberly through the note down and Aisha picked it up, her and Kat both read it.

"You shouldn't be scared of me beautiful? What the heck" Aisha said as she read the note.

"Come on let's go" Kim whispered as she got into the car. The two girls looked at each other and they got in. When the car drove off Justin walked out from behind a truck he was hiding at. He smirked as he watched her drive off.

"Soon Kimberly, real soon" Justin whispered. Kimberly was a nervous reck as they stopped at the youth center.

"Kimberly what's going on? What's with this note?" Aisha asked as she held up the note.

"Oh my god I can't deal with this" Kim whispered as she leaned her head on the stearing wheel. Someone knocked on her window and the three girls all screamed. Kim put her hand over her heart as she rolled down her window.

"That wasn't funny Rocky!" Kim yelled. Rocky put his hands up as the guys laughed.

"What? I'm sorry" Rocky said. Kim glared at him and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever" Kim snapped. Tommy stepped up to her window.

"You ok beautful?" Tommy asked leaning into her window. Kimberly looked at him.

"Do I look ok?"

"Someone's following her!" Kat shouted. Kim glared at her.

"KAT!"

"What?" everyone except Kim and Kat said.

"The guy or whoever sent her those flowers is following her"

Tommy looked at Kim. "Are you serious?" Kimberly nodded and she handed him the note that she took from Aisha. Tommy read the note and they all seen that he was mad. "You have no clue who did this?"

Kim shook her head no. "None. Tommy this is really freaking me out and my mom is out of town again and I don't wanna stay alone"

Jason piped up. "Well how about we all stay over your house then?"

Kim looked at them. "Sure sounds like a good idea" They all smiled, tonight they were going to keep Kimberly as comfortable as possible.

_I've got hungry eyes  
Now i've got you in my sights  
With those hungry eyes  
Now did i take you by surprise_

AN: That's the 5th chapter please read and review. Thanks to all the people who have reviwed for this story.


	6. Sleepover

Summary: A new kid comes into town and he quickly becomes friends with Tommy and the gang. But what happens when he starts to have an obsession with Kimberly?

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers. I only own Justin.

Kimberly sighed as she made her way towards her house with her keys in her hands. She was obviously stressed out at the moment from her job and especially from her little secret admire. She she reached towards the door and pushed it opened and walked inside. Kimberly closed the door and she sat her bags down on the couch. She had really wished her mother didn't have to travel around so much for her job. But luckily the gang would be over to keep her company. Kimberly suddenly stopped and looked back. Wait? The door wasn't locked?

"I thought I locked that door when I left earlier" Kim whispered to her self as she touched the door knob. Kimberly took her hair out of her pony tail and shook her head as she made her way up to her room. She stopped and looked in her mothers room nothing was missing so she went to her room and nothing was missing from there either. Kim sighed and she laid down on her bed to take a nap before the gang had gotten there. A few hours later Kim was woken up by her doorbell ringing she sat up in her bed with a groan.

"Hang on I'm coming!" Kim yelled as she walked down the stairs. She looked through the peep hole and saw it was the gang and she smiled and opened the door. "Come on in guys. Justin?" Kim said as she watched him walk inside right behind Tommy. Justin smiled and waved at her.

"Hope you don't mind Kim, I'm just here for a little bit, I'm not staying the night" Justin said. Kimberly closed the door, there just something about Justin that made her feel a little uneasy.

"It's Okay I don't mind Justin" Kim said as she walked into the living room and sat down next to Tommy. Justin smiled and he nodded, he loved how she said his name. "So what shall we do guys? Do you want to watch some movies?"

"Yeah movies sound like a good idea" Jason said. The girls got up and went over to the where the movies were at.

"Hmm how about Titanic?" Kat asked as she looked at the guys.

"No!" the guys said.

"Sheesh guess they hate Titanic" Aisha said. The girls all started laughing. "Clueless?"

"No!" The girls looked at each other and rolled there eyes.

"Okay,Okay! It's up to you now Kim" Aisha said. Kimberly laughed as she looked through the movies.

"Well seeing that they don't want 'chick flicks' I'll pick Diabolique" Kim said holding it up.

"That movie with Sharon Stone? Oh I love that movie put it in, put it in!" Rocky said.

Kimberly rolled her eyes. "Okay calm down ape man I'm doin' it" Kim said as they girls went to go sit down. Kim grabbed Kat and Aisha's arm. "I'll put in Titanic after" Kim whispered. They laughed and nodded as they went to go sit down. Kim put the movie in and she sat down next to Tommy. Rocky turned the lights off and they started to watch the movie. Throughout the movie Justin often snuck glances at Kimberly and he got jealous when he saw Tommy had his arm around Kim. I mean yeah sure Tommy was her boyfriend but still he had it bad for Kimberly he couldn't't help it.

"Guy is an ass he treats her like crap" Rocky said. Kim smirked and she shook her head.

"Rocky shush" Aisha said hitting his arm.

"What? I'm just speaking my mind" Rocky said. Everyone sighed.

"Rocky!" everyone shouted to go to stop talking.

"Okay sorry I'm shutting up" Rocky said and he turned his attention back to the movie. While watching the movie Kim had seen Justin staring at her out of the corner of her eye but she just brushed it off thinking he was just staring at the pictures that were hanging on the wall. When the movie went off Kimberly got up and took the movie out.

"That movie was good, I can't believe she was in on it the whole time" Kat said shaking her head.

Aisha laughed. "I know that movie is so good and scary at the same time. I normally hate horror movies but not this one"

Rocky laughed and he shook his head. "I'm hungry ya got anything to eat Kim?" Everyone rolled there eyes.

"Figures. Right in the kitchen" Kim said. Rocky stood up.

"Thanks Kim" Rocky said as he walked into the kitchen.

"That boy is forever hungry" Aisha said laughing. Kimberly patted her friends shoulder.

"And your the one who has to deal with him. I'm so sorry" Kim said. Aisha laughed and she hit her arm playfully.

"Hey! Don't get on my boyfriends case you don't see me getting on Tommy" Aisha said.

"Don't bring me into this" Tommy said putting his hands up in the air. Jason and Kat sat back laughing at there two friends. Justin laughed also but he was still mad when he seen Kim hug Tommy.

"Yeah don't bring my boyfriend into this" Kim said. After had ate his food they all started watching movies again including Titanic. Soon Justin stood up.

"Kim do you mind if I get something to drink?"

"No it's fine Justin" Kim said with a small smile.

"Okay. Does anybody else want something to drink?" Justin asked. Everyone said yes, Justin smiled as he walked into the kitchen now it was time for his plan. As he was making there drinks he had put something in the cups to make them sleep all except for his cup of course. Justin carried the cups into the living room and gave them to each of them.

"Whew I'm feeling a little tired" Aisha said shaking her head slightly.

"Yeah me too" everyone said. .

"I'm gonna go to bed now" Kim said as she stood up and made her way up to her room. Justin smirked as he watched each of them fall asleep. He stood up.

"Hey guys!" Justin said making sure there were sleeping. Once he made sure he started going up stairs to get Kimberly. He walked inside of her room and he seen her laying peacefully on her bed. He walked over to her bed and gently rubbed her head.

"Hmmm Tommy?" Kim asked as she started opening her eyes slightly. Justin got jealous once again as he lifted her up into his arms.

"Yeah it's me beautiful just go to sleep" Justin said as he carried her down the stairs and out of the house. He put Kimberly in his car and he got in the drivers seat. "Don't worry Beautiful every things going to be okay" Justin whispered as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Okay" Kim whispered as she lay her head on the window and fell asleep.

_I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and i_

AN: And there's the 6th chapter. Things are starting to get creepier now huh? Please read and review. And thanks for jps1926 for pointing out the missing part in the letter for the 5th chapter.


	7. Hungry Eyes

Summary: A new kid comes into town and he quickly becomes friends with Tommy and the gang. But what happens when he starts to have an obsession with Kimberly?

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers. I only own Justin.

Justin smiled as he laid Kimberly down the bed, she just looked so peaceful laying there. She was all his now no Tommy in sight. He gently rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand. "So beautiful" Justin whispered as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. Kim let out a soft sigh in her sleep. Justin kissed her jaw line and went down to her neck he suddenly stopped and looked at her face.

He traced his finger over her lips...those lips that he had yearned to kiss since the day he seen her. Justin stood up and he went over to a bag he looked inside and pulled out a pale pink baby doll night gown. He turned his attention back to the sleeping girl that was on his bed. He set the night gown down and reached down to unbutton her skirt...

_I've got hungry eyes  
Now i've got you in my sights  
With those hungry eyes_

---------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Kimberly's house the gang had all started to wake up at the same time. Tommy set up first and he rubbed his head as he blinked his eyes. "Damn what happened?"

"I have no clue bro" Jason said looking over at him.

Rocky held his head in his hands as he groaned. "I am so tired"

"Hey Kim yo...Kim? Kimberly? Where's Kim?" Tommy asked as he didn't see his girlfriend next to him. They all looked.

"Did she go upstairs?" Kat asked. Tommy stood up and walked up the stairs. He went to Kim's door and found the door closed, he knocked on her door and got no reply. He knocked again but still no reply. He opened her door and found that she wasn't in her room sleeping.

He started to get nervous as he seen her phone, keys and purse on her dresser, she never went anywhere without those three items. Tommy came down the stairs. "She's not upstairs"

"Tommy don't worry she could have just gone to the store" Kat said reassuringly.

"She wouldn't have left her purse, keys or phone here if she left. Guys something is seriously wrong here Kimberly is missing..." Tommy said.

Rocky stood up. "She could have went with Justin" Rocky said. Tommy turned his head towards him, and that's when he started to put two and two together. Justin gave them drinks, they all got tired out of nowhere, and then Kim _and _Justin happened to have disappeared when they woke up. "You OK man?" Jason looked at Tommy when Rocky said Justin's name.

"You don't think Justin could have something to do with this do you?" Jason asked. Tommy nodded his head yes.

"I think he's the one who sent Kim those flowers, who took those pictures of her out of my locker and who followed the girls at the mall" Tommy answered. "He had to have drugged us all" Everyone gasped as they looked shocked.

"Oh god, Kimberly...we have to find her then" Kat said as she stood up.

"I swear I'm going to kill him" Tommy said as he stood up. Aisha stood up.

"Whoa maybe we should call the cops instead or unless you want to go to jail" Aisha said putting her hands up. Tommy sighed and muttered a 'fine'. Aisha picked up the phone and called the cops

-------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimberly woke up with a groan, her mind was so groggy at the moment. She wasn't exactly comprehending anything that was going on around her at the moment. She had assumed she was in her house when she realized that she was wearing her favorite pajama set. She sighed as she smelled the sent over her body spray and shower gel. She rubbed her face into her pillow as she started to fall asleep again, until images of what had happened previously started to go through her mind. Finding her door unlocked, the gang including Justin came over, the drinks...and Justin carrying her somewhere. She suddenly sat up as she became aware of where she was at.

She looked around the room (which had bad lighting) as she sat up on the bed she brought her knees up to her chest. "Tommy?"

"Don't' mention his name" Kim's head turned to where she heard the voice. Her eyes widen as she saw Justin emerge from the shadows.

_Now did i take you by surprise  
With my hungry eyes  
I need..._

"Justin...whoa...what's going on?" Kim asked her voice slightly trembling. Justin stepped closer towards the bed she was on and it caused her to back up against the wall more.

"You mean you haven't noticed? All those times I've stared at you, followed you around" Justin said as he reached out to move a hair that had fallen out of place. Kimberly turned her head from him. Justin grabbed her chin gently forcing her to look at him. "I even went to your house today to get your pajamas just to make sure you were comfortable..."

Kim's jaw dropped. That was _him_? He broke into her house today? "Why...why are you doing this?" Justin smiled as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her off of the bed and bringing her close to him. He had held a firm grip on her waist so she couldn't't get away from him. He put his nose to her head smelling her hair, the sent of her strawberry shampoo going into his nose.

"I want you, I have since the day I first saw you. I guess you can say it was love at first sight" Justin said with a laugh.

"I have a boyfriend" Kim spat out as she glared at him. Justin rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't mean I can't have you Kimberly. I can easily get him out of the way and we can be together" Justin said as he kissed her neck. Kim cringed and she whimpered hating the feeling of his lips on her. Kimberly's body stiffened as his hands rubbed up and down her back. He laid her down on the bed with him on top of her...

-------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy was pacing around outside as the rest of the gang talked to the cops. He was even focused on what they were saying he was so worried thinking about Kimberly.

"Do you any of you know where Justin lives at?" the cop asked.

"No he never told us where he lived at he never told us much about himself. He just told that he ran into some trouble before" Rocky answered. The cop nodded as he looked through some paper that must have been Justin's file.

"Ah yes it seems that Justin has had quite a past. He had a restraining order put on him by his ex-girlfriend who he had physically hurt and also stalked thus resulting in the restraining order. Which he had broken a couple of times..." the cop had read on.

Aisha gasped when she heard. "Oh my gosh...that psycho" she whispered. Kat and Aisha hugged each other as they spoke to the cop. One of the cops came rushing over.

"There is a Justin Smith checked into The Westin Hotel room 112" Tommy turned his head towards the cop instantly as he heard the information. They found them.

In the hotel room Justin ran his fingers up and down Kim's shoulders, arms, sides and legs. Kimberly shivered and she shut her eyes trying to block out what was happening to her at the moment. All of a sudden the door burst opened. Outside there were dragging a yelling Justin away in handcuffs.

"Kimberly! You'll see me and you are meant to be together! Tommy could never give you what I can!" Justin yelled as they brought him to the cop car. Kimberly sat in the chair with the cops jacket over her shoulder as she shook, not from the cold but what had just happened to her.

"Kim!" Kimberly looked up to see Tommy and the gang running over to her. Kimberly instantly jumped up and ran towards Tommy. She instantly ran into his arms. Tommy hugged her tight as he caught her.

"Tommy I was so scared..." Kim whispered. Tommy rubbed her back and he kissed the top of her head gently. Kim had her head on his chest.

"It's OK Beautiful your safe now I've got you now" Tommy said gently. Kim smiled sadly and she relaxed in her boyfriends arms. Feeling safe now that she was with her friends and boyfriend and that freak Justin was going to jail hopefully.

_Hungry eyes  
Now i've got you in my sights  
With my hungry eyes_

AN: Whew! And there's the final chapter! Eventful huh? I can't believe so many people reviewed for the last chapter, and seeing that all of you wanted me to update so you can see what happens next I did. Hope you all liked it. And thanks to everyone who reviewed for this story so please R&R for this chapter. And I just want to clear up that Justin did not rape Kimberly he felt her up a little and he kissed her (still creepy though)


End file.
